


eight: softly

by wordtheef



Series: thirteen ways of looking at a Lannister [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordtheef/pseuds/wordtheef
Summary: Jaime finds himself in bed with Brienne.He did not mean to start and now he cannot find the ending.





	eight: softly

After the Mummers, after the baths and the bear and the long ride to Kings Landing, Jaime finds himself in bed with Brienne.

He did not mean to start and now he cannot find the ending.

She waits for him tonight. Helps him strip down without speaking. Leads him to a place within the blankets where he can sleep.

He wakes — as usual — fighting and thrashing and crying. Humiliated.

Brienne is soft and unsurprised, in the dark. Her hands rub his shoulders, bringing back reality to his skin. _Was it the men again?_

He shivers against her.

Her eyes are heavy — with sleep, he thinks. He is keeping her awake. But she says _You told me to go away in myself, if they hurt me. Do you know what I thought of — what I decided to think of?_

He has no idea.

_You, _she says in a rush._ I wanted to think of you. I was going to pretend it was you._

He’s forgotten how to breathe, maybe, because it suddenly hurts.

She says: _So what happens the next time some man tries his luck against the big dumb wench? Will I have to pretend? Or will you give me something real, something I can remember? _

When he leans forward her mouth is waiting.

She’s already there, already wet for him — she’s been chewing on her lips and they are swollen, heavy.

And what else, Brienne?

She fumbles at him — he gasps and swears and laughs, it’s been so long. Too long, and it’s only a moment he can let her touch him.

She tastes so sweet.

Down her neck, down her chest to touch and play while she drags her nails into his skin, strokes him into hardness and kissing him greedy, open mouth and open cunt while his hand finds her and thrusts inside, while she laughs with startled pleasure, saying his name, holding him to herself, to here and now and tonight.


End file.
